1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road transportable locker room, in particular, to a locker room including a base module and a stack module structured to allow the stack module to be automatically aligned onto the base module during assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In remote work areas, such as mining camps, logging operations, and in many interstate highway construction projects, facilities for the safe storage of street clothes, as well as the overnight or off-work period storage of work clothes together with the provision of wash-up and toilet facilities for the workers have been expensive to provide, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, when actually provided have been relatively rudimentally in condition, thus making them undesirable for use by a number of workers. In addition, in remote facilities, the safe storage of street clothes and valuables has always presented a problem in view of the lack of ready police protection and due to the expense of providing security personnel to watch over the stored valuables.
In recent years, the use of corporations or companies that provide contract labor for other corporations have come into widespread use, particularly in the mining fields. However, to attract capable labor in large numbers, such contractor labor concerns had to provide locker room facilities for the workers that were both clean and sanitary and were capable of safeguarding the workers' valuables during their working hours in order to be able to attract and retain competent trained personnel.
In addition, a number of local jurisdictions have enacted legislation, requiring certain minimum standards for workers locker room facilities which, as a practical matter, have made it relatively expensive to conduct construction or mining operations in remote areas, particularly where the locker room facilities would have to be abandoned if a particular site have been fully worked and the point at which labor was employed was removed to another site remote from the original, permanently established locker room facility.
Attempts have been made to solve the foregoing difficulties by providing a transportable locker room facility for a number of workers which can be utilized to provide storage for street clothes and valuables in a safe manner as well as to store the soiled worker clothes in condition such that clothing will be fully ventilated during a rest period, such as overnight, so as to be ready for use during the next work period. In addition, however, the transportable locker room with the present invention can readily provide shower and toilet facilities for the workers to enable the facility to comply with state and local legislation with respect to such facilities. In addition, the locker room can be employed on sports outings and other recreational pursuits.